


Code Geass: The Prepared Rebellion Chapter 12 Lemon Exerept

by SeerKing



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeerKing/pseuds/SeerKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See Fanfiction for my full work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Geass: The Prepared Rebellion Chapter 12 Lemon Exerept

**Code Geass: The Prepared Rebellion Chapter 12 Lemon Exerept**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

 

Sayoko moaned as her master, at long last, kissed her. She had hoped that he would eventually kiss her like this, but she had expected to have to wait a few more years until he was inclined to listen to her.

‘ _This is_ definitely _something to thank C.C.-sama for._ ’ Sayoko thought hazily as she enjoyed the kiss that she was receiving. Her master had learned more than a few tricks during his sessions with the green-haired immortal and Sayoko was more than happy to take advantage of the fact.

When they broke the kiss to come up for air, Lelouch reached up and gently slid the _kanzashi_ out of her hair one by one. He noted clinically that they were in fact well concealed knives in tight-fitting sheaths, which was rumoured to be the original purpose of _kanzashi_ in the first place.

“A family heirloom.” Sayoko muttered as he carefully laid them on his desk, “They belonged to my great-great-great grandmother. She swore this oath as well and wore them to her first time with her master. I hoped the luck would rub off on me.”

“Looks like it worked.” Lelouch noted, “Not that you really _needed_ that luck. ”

“I was taking no chances.” Sayoko smiled happily at her master, “Shall we…continue?”

“But of course.” Lelouch replied and took possession of her lips again. This time, his hands wandered, tracing the outline of Sayoko’s body, pausing only to give her rear end a gentle squeeze, making her gasp slightly.

Then he reached for the obi, the sash that kept the kimono together. Having helped Kaguya tighten her obi after she had fallen down during a festival, Lelouch knew how to do the reverse and _loosen_ it. His fingers attacked the obijime, the string around the obi, the first thing to remove as it was tied through the obi ’s knot.

Once that was dealt with, he loosened the obi knot itself, a very basic _taiko musubi_ (Drum Bow) knot. With a slinky sound, the sash dropped to the floor.

Lelouch drew back and regarded Sayoko for a moment, wondering as he did so exactly _why_ the removal of traditional Japanese clothing sounded more erotic than the removal of western clothing. Sayoko was slightly flushed and was breathing slightly faster than normal but smiled at him as he regarded her appraisingly.

Moving suddenly, he swept Sayoko off of her feet, eliciting a demure ‘eep’ of surprise from her, carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down on it.

He then removed the _datemaki_ , the last tie that kept the kimono closed. With the sound of rustling cloth, Sayoko’s kimono fell open.

“I see that you decided to not wear the _hiyoku_ (under kimono). ” Lelouch remarked as he gazed upon Sayoko’s trembling body, “Not that I’m complaining.”

“N…no-one wears a _hiyoku_ these days unless it ’s a wedding or a formal event.” Sayoko managed to get out.

“True….” Lelouch said as his eyes feasted on the sight before them. Sayoko’s breasts were large for a Japanese woman, definitely D-cups. He skin was milky white and was well toned and muscled. _This_ was the body of a female warrior.

“Well then,” Lelouch said softly, “I believe that I am wearing too many clothes. Allow me to remedy that.”

In short order, his clothes joined Sayoko’s on the floor and he joined her on the bed. Sayoko’s eyes widened at the sight of his manhood and the appreciative look she gave him made Lelouch blush somewhat.

Kissing her again, Lelouch began to gently massage her full breasts, feeling her tense and shift beneath him. She was highly aroused and the peaks of her breasts were showing that fact.

Lelouch kissed his way down Sayoko’s neck and began to lick and suck on her breasts, eliciting moans from his lover as he made sure to pay attention to both of her mounds equally.

One hand traced it’s way down to her womanhood and found it to be weeping love juice. Cautiously, Lelouch inserted a finger into Sayoko’s womanhood, making her start to pant as the waves of pleasure started to come rapidly as the finger moved within her.

‘ _I ’m a kunoichi…I should be able to last longer than this….!_’ Sayoko thought fuzzily through the pleasure, ‘ _Even if I didn ’t get taught Injutsu like I was supposed to, I should have a higher pleasure threshold than this…I’m going to come soon!_’

It was then that Lelouch inserted a second finger within her. Sayoko’s eyes rolled back as she bit her hand in order to not shriek as she climaxed. Her hips twitched on instinct a couple of times before they slumped down, as Sayoko’s chest heave in breaths.

Lelouch watched in pure masculine satisfaction as his lover writhed in pleasure beneath him. Her eyes were half lidded in pleasure and the former prince found that he could see the temptation that men had to have a harem.

Keeping a single woman satisfied in bed was not easy, C.C. had been proof enough of that. Keeping _multiple women_ satisfied was not only a daunting task, it was ultimately a rewarding one, as the pride he felt for himself right now was a rather intoxicating experience.

“How d’you feel, Sayoko?” Lelouch whispered.

“A…amazing…” Sayoko panted.

“That’s good.” Lelouch pecked her on the cheek, “Feel up to the real thing?”

The kunoichi’s eyes snapped open and regarded her master. “If you didn’t continue, I’d be _most_ upset. ” Sayoko told him firmly.

“Good to know.” Lelouch said wryly. Sayoko reached up and kissed him deeply, gradually manoeuvring them so she was straddling him. She felt his manhood pulse on her skin and was _ever_ so glad that she had broken her hymen during her rigorous training over the years.

“Lelouch-sama…” Sayoko said as she positioned herself above him, “With this…I am truly yours. Yours and no-one else’s.”

With those words she inserted his manhood into her womanhood and slammed herself down.

‘ _Kami! If it ’s this sore without the hymen, I shudder to think what it would have been like with it!_’ Sayoko thought as she grimaced at the moderately strong pain that had blossomed at the intrusion into her most precious of spots.

Lelouch felt very, _very_ good. Sayoko was far tighter that C.C. had been the first time, possibly because of her training. He knew though that Sayoko didn ’t have C.C.’s tolerance to pain, honed over the centuries, so patience was called for until it faded into something in the range of tolerability.

He reached up and gently massaged her breasts again, hoping that it would distract her from the pain. The small moan that Sayoko released told him he had struck gold. He began twisting her nipples, alternating between them and teasing her.

Sayoko felt the pain fade somewhat as her master pleasured her breasts. She had always disliked them before this, as they got in the way of her training, but now the teasing she was receiving was making the pain fade to a level she could handle and she felt her hips begin to move on their own, making Lelouch gasp in pleasure as well.

The exiled prince wasn’t about to let her do all the work though, so he began thrusting up into her slowly and gently, matching her own rhythm, and continuing his ministrations on her breasts as he did.

The two lovers gradually quickened their pace, Sayoko arching her back, thrusting her chest out and supporting herself by throwing her hands back to either side of herself, Lelouch shifting his hands to lightly grasp Sayoko’s hips as he thrust into her.

“Lelouch…-sama…” Sayoko gasped, “I’m…I’m…!”

“Me as well.” Lelouch grunted with effort, “Together…then?”

“Yes…please….together….” Sayoko moaned as the two of them increased their pace yet again as their pleasure began to reach it’s peak.

Sayoko was adrift in a sea of pleasure. She couldn’t stop herself from climaxing, even if she wanted to. Lelouch was in the same boat and the point of no return was coming up.

“Masterrrr!” Sayoko yelled as she climaxed for the second time that night, Lelouch just a few seconds behind her, his hand tightening slightly on her hips, but other than that, he made very little noise. Thankfully, Nunnally was both a deep sleeper and on the other side of the apartments to Lelouch’s room, so there was little chance that Sayoko’s climaxing yell woke her up.

Sayoko, still straddling Lelouch and with his manhood within her, slumped forward tiredly and kissed him full on the lips.

“Goshujin-sama….” she whispered, her eyes hungry for more.

“Sayoko….” Lelouch whispered as he began to move again.

The two lovers continued to enjoy each other for most of the rest of the night and fell asleep entwined together.

 

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**


End file.
